


Lucky

by artanis_aman



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Budding Relationship, Derek isn't scared of Dex's knot, Derek knows how to motivate Dex, M/M, Mention of Knotting, Oral Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, These boys are soooo into each other, dex pov, knots, wolf Dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artanis_aman/pseuds/artanis_aman
Summary: Inspired by dexnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)'s AU :Dex tried hard not to let it show on his face.  He kept his touches between him and Nursey strictly bro-like, not at all like Nursey had promised to blow him if he got a goal.He had gotten that goal.  And spent the rest of the game trying not to act like a guy about to get lucky.  His face muscles were starting to hurt he was cheesing so hard.  Thankfully, most of the team chalked it up to his first goal as a freshman. But every time he caught Nursey's eye, he felt his face go hot and red.  Anyone casting more than a passing glance would be able to see right through him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Howl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399680) by [dexsnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/dexsnursey). 



Dex tried hard not to let it show on his face. He kept his touches between him and Nursey strictly bro-like, not at all like Nursey had promised to blow him if he got a goal.

He had gotten that goal.

And spent the rest of the game trying not to act like a guy about to get lucky. His face muscles were starting to hurt, he was cheesing so hard. Thankfully, most of the team chalked it up to his first goal as a freshman. But every time he caught Nursey's eye, he felt his face go hot and red. Anyone casting more than a passing glance would be able to see right through him.

He made it through to the congratulations line at the end of the game, amicably shaking their opponents' hands (trying his best not to scrunch his nose at the smell). He moved maybe a little to fluidly through packing up his gear and showering. No way he was getting hard in front of his teammates. _No way_.

He was just slinging his backpack over one shoulder when he caught the beginning smells of Nursey's arousal. Dex snapped his eyes up, finding Nursey's in a second. Nursey’s hazel eyes were darkened, filled with what Dex could only describe as lewd thoughts.

Yeah, this was gonna be swaesome.

They shrugged off from the team, promising to loop back with them for post-win celebrations. Lardo gave them a knowing eye-roll as they left the rink. Dex ignored the way his belly flopped the whole walk back to his room. He especially ignored Nursey's tilted grin, his coconut smell, his beautiful fucking lips. His roommate was off-campus, thank fuck. He wanted this blow job to last as long as possible.

Dex's skin started itching with the need to touch Nursey way before they reached the steps of his dorm. He low-key growled at some fumbling girls that held them up in the stairwell. Nursey's answering chuckle only turned him on more.

Then finally, finally, they cleared the threshold of his room and he shoved Nursey against his closed door with enough force that he got to swallow Nurse's answering gasp with his lips. The energy of the game still a buzz in his system, he pulled Nursey's body up and around him so that his legs were no longer touching the floor.

"Fuck, Dex, you know that shit gets me hard." Nursey shivered against him, rolling his hips and clutching at Dex's shoulders.

By 'that shit', he meant, unnatural displays of strength and general wolfiishness. Dex complied happily. Because 'that shit' got him a spike in Nursey's arousal and the beginning sounds of the whimpers and whines he was prone to make when he was really close to coming.

They continued devouring each other's mouths, too enthralled with it to fumble toward the bed. Dex had half a mind to make Nursey come first then take his after.

But then Nursey unlatched his mouth. "Come on, a promise is a promise. I wanna suck you."

Dex's brain turned into half mush about then. There really wasn't any reason why 'I want to suck you' should sound so fucking hot.

"Yeah, fuck yeah, been thinking about it all day."

Nursey chuckled, low and husky, "Yeah?" He leaned in closer, right up against Dex's ear. "Me too."

Dex could only growl at that—getting reduced to his baser instincts by the sheer power of Nursey's hotness.

"Come on babe, on the bed." Nursey guided him until he was sitting on the bed and then fucking folded himself to his knees like a practiced porn star.

Dex listened to his heart, heightened but steady. He wasn't anxious, just incredibly turned on. But still with it enough to undo Dex's belt and pants and shimmy them (with a little effort from Dex) down to his ankles.

Dex watched every second, watched the way Nusery stared intently at his bulge, covered by his black briefs. Watched his thumbs trace circles on his inner thighs, his hip bones. Watched the exact moment that Nursey got the idea to lean forward and start mouthing his cock through his briefs, letting steam, and heat, and lightening build over his cock.

"Fuck Nurse." Dex didn't recognize his own voice. They hadn't gotton around to doing oral yet. They had made out, dry humped, rubbed off together, exchanged hand jobs (followed by an embarrassing conversation about Dex's knot). But never mouth to cock.

Nursey pulled off, seemingly satisfied with his work. Dex's dick was so hard, sharp and aching underneath the black scrap of fabric.

"Alright." Nursey rolled his shoulders back. "You get those off and I'm getting water." Nursey leaned back to grab his water bottle.

Dex's hands flew to his briefs, whipping them off. He wanted to feel relieved at the lack of restriction, but his eyes settled on the way Nursey's throat worked around the water he was swallowing down and his dick gave an answering twitch. "Nurse, please." He whined out.

"Coming." Nurse knee shuffled back between Dex's legs. His eyes hooded at the sight of Dex's cock and he actually, literally, fucking licked his lips.

Dex flopped backward with a groan, arm securing over his eyes "Nurse, no, you can't do shit like that I'm too close."

"Like what?" There was a smile in his voice, bastard.

"You asshole, you--"

Dex was promptly cut off because Derek Nursey secured his lips, his beautiful full cock-sucking lips, over the head of his dick and fucking _suckled him_. Dex crunched up like he was being punched in the gut and got a hard press of Dex's forearm over his hips in warning.

Nurse was still going down, cheeks hollowed, eyelashes dusting his cheeks, throat working to fight his gag reflex.

"Shit." Dex ran his fingers lightly through Nursey's beautiful hair, making sure he was real, that it all was real. When Derek's eyes fluttered up, meeting Dex's with so much cock in his mouth the floodgates were open.

"Fuck Derek you're so hot, so fucking hot, I can't believe..." He touched the edge of Derek’s lips, stretched over wide and shuddered. "Fuck you're so gorgeous."

Derek moaned over his cock, sending lovely pleasure vibrations down Dex's shaft that almost made him come.

"Baby," Dex moaned, strangled, "I'm gonna come."

And he was never so grateful that he and Derek had actually talked about this before his mind was this soaked in lust. Dex knew that Derek wanted to swallow, or attempt to swallow. They both knew how big of a load Dex shot--an additional piece of werewolf anatomy that Derek seemed to accept so easily. And then of course Dex's knot, that would be apparent from where Derek was kneeling. And yeah, watching Derek get one last hard suck to his cockhead, tongue swirling, had Dex shooting off so hard his claws retracted out in his comforter.

He was blind and deaf and out of body for a solid few seconds. When he came around the smell of his own come came secondary to the sight of Derek lapping lazily around his knot, pumping his still hard cock with the remnants of the come that he couldn't swallow.

The sensation was...wonderful, but almost too much.

Dex grunted, his cock sending some after squirts and Derek looked up and smiled. He also had come on his face.

"Fuck you're hot." Dex grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up to straddle his lap. He shoved his tongue in Derek's mouth, moaning at the taste of both of them there. He pulled back enough to lick the come from Derek’s face and shove it back into his mouth.

"Babe." Derek gasped, body shaking, "I can't, I'm sorry I tried, but..."

Dex didn't hesitate. He laid Derek out and attacked his jeans, leaving the shirt to Derek.

"Babe, please don't rip these ones." Derek's muffled plea from under his shirt saved his jeans and Dex undid them properly, humanly. The briefs were not so lucky.

But then there was glorious tan skin, dusky nipples, tight abs, and Derek's gorgeous cock. That Dex went totally off script to taste.

"Holy shit, Will!"

Dex just hummed, swallowing past his limited gag reflex.

"Fucking A, you said you've never done this before!" Derek shook and weaved his hand into Dex's hair.

Dex hummed in pleasure, enjoying the fullness of Derek in his mouth, down his throat. Derek tasted delicious. He could do this for hours, days...

Only a few seconds latter Derek babbled and pulled at Dex's hair and just about exploded in his mouth. And that was perfect too. Dex swallowed him down and continued sucking until Derek's whines turned painful.

They spent time catching their breath. Kissing sweetly, deeply, and settling themselves right on the small twin bed. Dex wanted to cuddle, so did Derek. Derek was lethargic and dopey and making comments that would get Dex hard again if he wasn't so winded. His knot and cock were still stiff—it’d be a few more minutes before they went down.

Dex nuzzled into Derek's neck and sort of rubbed his cock against his powerful thighs.

"Hey, no." Derek's tongue sounded heavy, but he wrapped his hand around Dex cock, pumped a few times then cradled his knot then balls. All Dex could do was groan into Derek's coconut flavored skin.

"You don't have to." Dex mumbled halfheartedly.

Derek just snorted and kept going. Even though it was kinda too dry and getting sticker by the second, Dex thought it was absolutely perfect.

And then, "I wonder what this will feel like when you fuck me."

Dex groaned deeply and let the last of the shudders run through him. His knot started to soften, giving him some headspace to address Derek's comment.

Dex could honestly say that he did not think fucking Derek was ever going to be an option on the table. First, a knot could be a freaky thing for a guy that had never really factored that into his idea of sex before. But more importantly, his knot expanded to a size just smaller than a fist. Fisting was kinda a unique fetish. He kinda thought this was an unspoken understanding between them—like his knot wasn’t going in Nursey’s non-wolf ass.

He tried to make his voice gentle, "You think you'd wanna?"

Derek looked thrown, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"It doesn't freak you out?"

"Uh..." Nursey seemed seriously mystified. "Dude, I have my hand around it, well what's left of it, why would I be freaked out?"

"Yeah but.." Dex blushed. All the things he wanted to say sound too cocky (no pun intended). "Maybe it would hurt you or something?"

Nursey kind of startle-laughed, like when someone just catches a joke. "You think you're too big for me, think I can't take your big knot Pointedexter?"

"Ugh you're hot even when you're dirty chirping meee." Dex used Nurse's shoulder to effectively face palm.

Nurse laughed and pulled Dex closer somehow, lips slotted right next to his ear, "Yeah, I wanna feel your knot inside me, even if it hurts a little, I think I'd.." Nurse swallowed. "I think I'd like it."

Dex sucked in a breath, tried to remember how to make his lungs work and then said, "Let's work up to it. I don’t wanna hurt you or some shit."

Nurse's grin widened "Alright, we'll start with you."

Dex wanted to dissent, swallow his own tongue, make a chirp. But... that sounded awesome too. Nurse pounding into him, whispering filthy things. "Okay." He managed to croak out.

"Good. Maybe I'll get a plug or something and you can stick it in me while you suck me off or I could wear it when I fuck you." Nurse shrugged. _Shrugged_.

"I hate you." Dex coughed out. "Like I really fucking hate you, I'm getting hard again."

"Good. I can start my research." Nurse ducked down and started trailing kisses over Dex's neck, nipples, abs.

 _I'm so lucky_. He thought, but maybe said out loud? Because Nurse paused and looked up and smiled a soft smile that Dex hadn't remembered ever seeing before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to dexnursey (nerdy_farm_girl)! Dexnursey (nerdy_farm_girl) let me play with these boys and this AU and I'm incredibly thankful. An obvious thank you to the creator of OMG Check Please! Which, people, you all NEEED to read if you haven't already. Here's a link: http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/57705111693 
> 
> For those of you that read Wide Breadth, the next chapter should be coming along. It's fighting me a bit but I'm making it work! Thank you for reading this :) I can only hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
